


Just an excuse

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Parasoul didn’t know how many times she and Valentine had ended up like this, sweaty and breathless, both of them still lusting after one another despite everything that was between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chair  
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr.

Parasoul didn’t know how many times she and Valentine had ended up like this, sweaty and breathless, both of them still lusting after one another despite everything that was between them.

It would always start under the guise of one of them wanting something else, information was the usual reasoning. At this point though they both knew what a poor excuse that was. It didn’t really matter, they had both known instinctively what the other had wanted the first time they had met. It would have been easy for Parasoul to say she was resistant, after all she was tied to a chair, but that would have be a lie, and the restraints only helped to increase the desire she was feeling.

Valentine made the first move, as always so desperate to be in control, slicing through Parasoul’s top with a flick of her scalpel and eyeing the Princesses breasts appreciatively until Parasoul spoke.

“Are you just going to stand there staring? Or are you going to actually do something?”

Valentine smirked before pushing the fabric of Parasoul’s skirt up, bunching the fabric high around her hips. Another flick and her panties were sliced through as well, the cool air of the warehouse they were in hitting her aching pussy. She held in a gasp, knew Valentine would revel in knowing just how desperate for her touch Parasoul currently was.

The nurse lowered herself down, sitting on Parasoul’s lap, but still keeping her hands to herself. When she finally spoke it was low, dangerous and made Parasoul’s heart race.

“And just what so you want me to do? Hmm, Princess?”

As much as she hated begging, she was a Princess after all, she knew how much the Nurse seemed to get off on it. And she was the only one Parasoul would ever beg for, that she was certain of.

“Just fuck me already,” she ground out finally.

Valentine smiled and Parasoul knew that was exactly the answer she had been waiting for. She brought her hands up slowly, at first just cupping Parasoul’s breasts then kneading them. Valentine’s deft fingers plucked at her nipples in all the right ways, and Parasoul couldn’t hold in the moan that came from her. Her hips nearly bucked upward, stopped short by the weight of the other woman.

“More,” Parasoul moaned out. Her clit was aching to but touched, and Valentine knew it.

“What’s the magic word, Princess?” Valentine smiled sweetly, her face a parody of innocence.

Parasoul grumbled for a moment, yanking her wrists this way and that, trying in vain to loosen them. The rope burned her skin, sending another jolt of heat downward. She locked eyes with the Nurse, holding her head as proudly as she could given the situation.

“Please,” she muttered. For a moment she thought perhaps Valentine hadn’t heard her, but then she chuckled. Finally she plunged two fingers into Parasoul’s wanting pussy, not wasting time being gentle. Parasoul’s gasp quickly turned to a moan, her voice echoing in the large room.

Valentine moved her other hand between them, circling Parasoul’s clit in a maddeningly slow fashion. She quickly built up a rhythm, her fingers moving in and out in time with the circular patterns she ground into Parasoul’s clit. They had done this often enough that Valentine knew all the right spots to hit, all the motions that before long had Parasoul cumming hard over the other woman’s hand.

Valentine looked more than pleased with herself, drawing her hand up to her mouth a licking one of her fingers slowly. 

“Could you untie me now?” Parasoul asked once she had her breath back.

“Now where would the fun in that be? Besides, it’s my turn, Princess.”


End file.
